Te amo
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: Mini one-shot de K' y Kula, la admito el summary es malo espero que les guste el trama, deje comentarios no sean malos.


Kula Diamond miraba su reloj de bolsillo y se había puesto a pensar en lo que antes de la vida había hecho… no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos en su habitación, ella estaba recostada en ella pensando en K' un hombre frío y ¿sin sentimientos?, pero y eso que si se derretía por él, no había encontrado la manera más correcta para decírselo, y es por eso que se puso a escribir en sus libretas con los crayones que tenia para dibujar

-veamos- indagó por lo bajo- cielos hay tantas cosas que puedo decir de él, se llevo las manos a la nuca mirando al techo

Por otra parte un chico de cabello blanco caminaba en dirección desconocida con un ramo de rosas rosas, parecía ir con alguien ya que se veía muy arreglado, su celular sonó en eso momentos

-¿Preparado?- dijo la voz del otro lado

-creo que esto es una locura máxima, se me hace algo muy tonto

-oye oye, dijiste que querías hacerlo y ahora te aguantas, es necesario actuar a veces mas cursi de lo que te puedas imaginar, a las chicas les gusta eso

-me veo como un estúpido, ¿Qué tal si se rie de mi?- le dijo molesto

-Naaaaa tu confía en mi y veras… ve a su casa y dile lo que me dijiste a mi, que te mueres por besarla y que estas muye enamorado de ella – solto una carcajada por lo alto

-cállate no te burles, esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida

-ya esta bien, te sientes así por que es lo mas hombre que has hecho ene toda tu vida- se volvió a reír

-en serio máxima, cuando llegue ahí te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y continuo en dirección a la casa de la dulce kula

Ella continuaba escribiendo cursilerías y al finalizar dibujo las siglas de ellos 2 en medio de un gran corazón, si no era una gran dibujante pero como el que dice aquel, la intención es lo que en realidad cuenta. Tocaron el timbre y ella rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba la cosa

-K'

-H- hola puedo pasar?

-Si claro adelante- decía ella entrando con el

-¿a qué debo tu visita?- dijo entre cortada por la emoción

-lo que pasa es que tengo que decirte algo muy importante- concluyo hablando este mientras le entregaba las rosas haciendo que la pequeña y hermosa joven se sonrojara

-si…- se expresó por la bajo

Las palabras no salían por la boca de este, aunque tratara de hacer un esfuerzo máximo no lograba decírselo ¿tan difícil era eso? hasta que la fin lo dijo

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti okey, y te quiero mucho, es más te amo tanto Kula…- decia casi sudando

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿sus oídos no la estarían engañando?

-¿en serio?- dijo ella asombrada

-si., y la verdad me preguntaba si… quieres ser mi novia- dijo al borde de nerviosismo y paro cardiaco

En el fondo ella era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, pero también tenía un poco de miedo porque a pesar de ser bonita nunca en la vida había tenido un novio formal con quien estar

-Debo, debo pensarlo- dijo un poco tímida

-si no quieres estar conmigo no importa solo dímelo maldita sea- grito melancólico pensando un no como respuesta, después salió de la casa enojado

-K' no te vallas- dejo como rogándoselo

No habia nada que pensar, asi que rápidamente se adentro por el dibujo que había hecho y la carta, y corrió tras el hasta alcanzar

-no te vallas te lo suplico, no tengo nada en que pensar K' te te amo…- revelo mientras el se sorprendía

-yo también te amo kula es por eso que estoy aquí y te estoy diciendo esto

Ambos no soportaron mas la idea y se profundizaron en un beso, el primero de tantos más en el cual se perdían el uno en el otro, fue tierno y hermoso a la vez, combinaban emociones a la vez y química, cielos máxima tenía razón, eso si dio resultado, pero lo importante en ello fue que ambos sentían el mismo sentimiento mutuo el uno por el otro.

Es desde entonces que estos 2 tortolos se hicieron pareja, máxima se sentía orgulloso por que el siempre tenía la razón de lo que predecía, conocía a la perfección a K' y kula que no podía equivocarse en estos 2, si tuvieron uno que otro problema en su relación pero la mayoría de veces se perdonaban y al final de todo se decían "te amo".

**Fin…**

**Lo sé es muy corto y muy malo pero entiendan tenía que dejarlo salir, este era un sentimiento que apenas descubrí y me quería desahogar en este mini corto one-shot no me maten y pues espero recibir un comentario al menos de mejor no escribas nada o que malo está jajajjajaja noe vemos **


End file.
